1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a carbon product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Customarily, carbon products such as graphite electrodes, graphite brushes and the like have been prepared by processes including kneading, molding, baking and graphitizing. Using such conventional processes, periods as long as 3-6 months are required for fabrication. For example, in order to prepare carbon products having relatively high bulk density and high strength, it is customary to blend fine carbon materials. Characteristically, a very high specific surface area of the fine carbon material is required, thereby requiring an increased binder content for the preparation and requiring precisely controlled conditions for heat treatment depending upon the size of the fine carbon material. Accordingly, inner defects such as hairline cracks are easily caused. This tendency is high when a fine carbon black or a similar ingredient is blended in the process. Accordingly, a pretreatment is often employed and a large content of a binder such as coal tar, tar pitch and the like, is blended. As a result it is necessary to keep a low rate of temperature elevation, such as 1.degree.-3.degree. C/hr. in order to prevent formation of a high porosity product, caused by the effects of escaping volatile matter during the calcination and to prevent formation of cracks. As can be seen, there continues to exist a need for an improved process for preparing carbon products, especially of the high bulk density and high strength type.